


One Third

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: TKEM - Three Make a Whole [2]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: AU, Adorable Eun Seob, Angst, Banter, Bars, Blood, Boyfriends, Caring, Cute, Cute Eun Seob, Drinks, Established Relationship, Eun Seob kidnapped by Lee Lim, Exorcism, Flirting, Fluff, Flute - Freeform, Forced to act, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghosts, Gon and Yeong comforting Eun Seob, Gon getting stuck in the parallel world, Gore, Hurt, Hurt Eun Seob, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Eun Seob, Jealous, Kidnapping, Kind Eun Seob, LGBT, Lee Gon's parallel self Lee Ji Hoon is alive, Love, M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Pain, Parallel Universe, Polyamory, Sick Eun Seob, Snippets, Soulmates, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, bullying is wrong, evil spirits, temporary break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Snippets in Lee Gon, Jo Eun Seob, Jo Yeong's lives that show their love and acceptance for each other. They are whole, only when the three of them are together.Chapter 1: Two halves: They are soulmates, even in a parallel world, the two of themChapter 2a: Impostor: Eun Seob and Yeong come across something like Lee GonChapter 2b: Captured: Eun Seob is kidnapped by Lee Lim as bait to lure Gon and Yeong outChapter 3a: Kind: Eun Seob is kind, even when he is insecure, Lee Gon realizesChapter 3b: Act: They trained Eun Seob to act like Yeong but they miss his old selfChapter 4a: Hurt: Gon and Yeong let go of Eun Seob because there is no happy endingChapter 4b: Oblivious: Eun Seob is hit on by someone else at a bar and Gon & Yeong aren't having itChapter 5: It: They can see ghosts and Eun Seob's powers are hurting him
Relationships: Jo Yeong/Jo Eun Seob, Lee Gon/Jo Eun Seob, Lee Gon/Jo Eun Seob/Jo Yeong, Lee Gon/Jo Yeong, Lee Gon/Lee Ji Hoon, Lee Ji Hoon/Jo Eun Seob, Lee Ji Hoon/Jo Eun Seob/Lee Gon/Jo Yeong, Lee Ji Hoon/Jo Yeong
Series: TKEM - Three Make a Whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. 1. Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Jo Eun Seob is my favorite character and I am going to write a lot about him in this fic :) Prepare to be bombarded with different versions/sides/emotions of our cutie pie! Hopefully in character and Woo Do Hwan is an amazing actor >//<

"This is where you were disappearing to? Without me? Your Majesty? How could you? This world could have been dangerous, maybe still is. What if someone had tried to attack you? What if you had been killed? What if you hadn't been able to make it back? Do you think about me, yourself, about KOC?"

Lee Gon tries to stop Yeong but it is better for Yeong to let it all out. Gon hates himself when he is the reason for Yeong's blood pressure to raise but he really can't stop his reckless side to even save himself.

"Yeong ah, this world follows democracy. Nobody knows us here. At least relax here, will you? You are always on duty there. Here, I am not the King, you are not the Royal Guard's captain, all right? You are Jo Yeong, I am Lee Gon. Boyfriends. Lovers. I am your hyung, OK?"

Yeong snorts, "What about our IDs, Lee Gon- _ssi_? What if we run into cops, _hyung_?"

Yeong is being sarcastic and Gon sighs. "Yeong ah, I have a cop who can help us out. She is fierce but is extremely brave and a stickler to rules. Jang Tae Eul."

"And pray, how did you meet her?"

Lee Gon scratches his head and smiles awkwardly. "Is that so important now, Yeongie?"

Yeong glares at him. "You got _arrested_ , didn't you?"

Lee Gon shrugs. "It was Maximus' fault."

"I don't think so."

"You are going to be beheaded, Yeong ah."

"You should be the one getting beheaded. Running off on your own. Setting one foot in another parallel world and immediately getting arrested without even doing anything and blaming it on the good Lady Maximus."

"Yeong ah!"

He advances forward and pokes Yeong with the whip, Yeong doesn't even step away or try to swat at it. The audacity! Lee Gon advances and starts tickling Yeong and holds Yeong in a head lock. Yeong is stronger physically and could have easily thrown him off but doesn't even try, letting Gon have his way and suffering, not in sadness, but with a small smile on his face.

Before Yeong or Gon can do anything, something hits the back of Gon's head and they realize that it is a shoe. 

"Let 'im go! Or I'll arrest ya!"

What? Wait, _what_? Another arrest? 

Yeong and Gon turn to come face to face with another version of Yeong. Tall, white, fluffy shoulder length brown hair, red lips, black slacks, red shirt and an army jacket. One foot with shoe and the other with just socks. Pretty no matter what, so pretty.

Yeong coughs a little bringing Gon out of his thoughts.

Is being gay a crime here, in ROK? Gay marriage is legal in KOC but isn't ROK supposed to be democratic? ROK doesn't have a King or a Queen and still being homosexual is frowned upon? But they weren't even kissing or anything, no PDAs, they were just goofing around. Well, Lee Gon was. And he knows that their talk isn't over because of this new distraction.

Fluffy Yeong looks at Yeong and asks, "Are ya all right? Did 'e hurt ya?"

Yeong looks a bit scandalized. He is the youngest captain of the Royal Guard of KOC, the best, he has never let anything happen to his King, to Lee Gon in the twenty five years they have known each other, childhood to friends to best friends to lovers. He doesn't need help from someone else, especially a fluffier version of his self!

Lee Gon suppresses a smile, ignoring the situation they are in, he is a trouble magnet and this is nothing new. Yeong looks like he can't accept the fact that someone is trying to help him out, that too a fluffier, cuter version of him.

Another figure quickly joins fluffy Yeong. "I told you not to do that, you have surprised them! They are not like that, Eun Seob ah."

Eun Seob pouts, "I was just worried, sorry hyung."

And it is Lee Gon's turn to cough and shove at Yeong. The new figure looks exactly like Gon, everything, looks, style, hair, face. Amazingly beautiful and elegant and Yeong is suddenly reminded of when they confessed to each other. Falling in love all over again.

Eun Seob and his partner walk towards them.

"I am Lee Ji Hoon and this is my partner, Eun Seob. Nice to meet you."

Looks like their doppelgangers are soulmates as well. Eun Seob is pointedly not looking at Lee Gon, he is still assessing Jo Yeong up and down as if to make sure he is not hurt.

Eun Seob glares at Lee Gon, "Were ya bullyin' 'im? Hurtin' 'im?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, he softly asks Yeong, "'e isn't hurting ya, right?"

Yeong says firmly, "No!" while Lee Gon says at the same time, "On my honor, I would never."

Eun Seob relaxes a little against Lee Ji Hoon - even though he looks he has a thousand more questions to ask them, to make really sure but he holds back - as Lee Ji Hoon whispers something in his ears.

Eun Seob smiles, "Sorry ya, I jus' wanna make sure. I've bad exp... I've seen..." he trails off while Lee Gon and Ji Hoon say at the same time, "It is OK, you don't have to explain yourself." Eun Seob nods like a puppy.

Eun Seob jumps in excitement. "I'ma glad that we finally gotta meet like this! Aren't ya surprised?"

Lee Gon shrugs. "I have seen other doppelgangers here from my world and it was just a matter of time before we met you guys and Yeong is surprised and processing, this is his first time here, his face doesn't show it though. Never will. He has a _hell_ of a poker face. But he is cute when he is flustered, isn't he? Why aren't you guys surprised?" Lee Gon side steps to avoid Yeong's feet trying to stomp his.

Eun Seob giggles, "Well, the other 'alf of da flute is with hyung 'ere. Passed on one generatio' to an'ther. To keep da balance of our worlds, yada yada, blah blah. Same wit' ya. We've been to your kin'dom before. And saw ya guys from afar."

It is nice, seeing Yeong's face speak a lot, freely like this. Lee Gon has a fond look on his face. This version is adorable. Younger Yeong was like this, accent and crying and excited and cute.

"And you still thought I was bullying him?"

Eun Seob whines, "Hyung-nim, ya're always teasin' 'im there as well! An' I don't know ya two that well. We went only twice. I just wanna make sure, I don' like bullies." He looks away from them as Lee Ji Hoon gently pets his hair. Yeong, Ji Hoon, Gon, none of them push him further to explain. It looks like Eun Seob has had bad experiences with bullies and ex boyfriends. As long as he is in a good place now and ready to talk later about it - even if not - things will be fine.

Eun Seob brightens again. "We can go to ma house. My parents and siblin's 'ren't 'ere. It'll be safer."

Yeong finally speaks, "Siblings?"

Eun Seob nods. "Eun Bi and Kaa Bi, my younger twin siblin's, they're so adorable. Don' ya have them?"

Yeong shakes his head, "My parents are dead." He says simply.

Eun Seob shuts up. He tries to hug Yeong but Lee Ji Hoon gently pulls him away by his jacket's hoodie. "I don't think he's comfortable yet, love." Eun Seob stops flailing and pouts but Yeong is grateful. Towards Lee Ji Hoon and Lee Gon who is softly squeezing his fingers.

"Should we go ta Ji Hoon hyung's place instead?"

Yeong shakes his head, "Doesn't matter."

He still remains on high alert, ignoring Lee Gon's please for him to let go. There is something about Eun Seob and Lee Ji Hoon, something good, familiar, soft but Yeong should still be on alert. They could be acting, they could be a threat, there could be other threats in this unknown new world. This could be an enemy camp and he will remain on alert until he learns more.

The four slowly make their way to Eun Seob's house.

//////////

Lee Ji Hoon settles next to Yeong as they watch Gon and Eun Seob goof around and have fun. They are having a karaoke match and doing shots, getting drunk and high, trying to dance with each other while Yeong and Ji Hoon are left to cook, simultaneously trying to keep an eye on the two.

"Seems like you are the serious one in your relationship."

"Likewise." Yeong says in a monotone.

Lee Ji Hoon smiles softly, "He likes Lee Gon."

Yeong closes his eyes. Lee Gon certainly adores Eun Seob, that is ample clear and straightforward. He looks smitten, then probably most people are like that when they meet Eun Seob, given his personality.

Ji Hoon doesn't say, 'You are, as well.' Yeong would definitely be offended.

It feels nice to see Lee Gon not as the King, it feels nice that those shoulders aren't burdened for sometime. It is also nice to see another version of him in a carefree manner.

It looks like Ji Hoon wants him to be comfortable like that but he holds back and doesn't say anything and Yeong appreciates that, the thought and the gesture. Lee Gon would have spilled everything by now if he were in Ji Hoon's place.

This world is interesting. They are similar yet different. Lee Gon and Lee Ji Hoon. Jo Eun Seob and Jo Yeong. Similar in certain ways, vastly different in many. Yeong's inside observer is having a good time cataloging things.

They fall in sync with each other, something just matches between them and they finish cooking together, easily. Yeong loves the amicable silence between them. It fits. It isn't awkward. And yes, Yeong is still on alert.

Ji Hoon doesn't try to talk like Lee Gon. Ji Hoon doesn't tease Yeong like Gon usually does either.

//////////

**/* BONUS */**

On hindsight, the four of them shouldn't have gotten drunk together, they really shouldn't have. Barriers are down and so are their senses and judgment. Yeong, for the first time is unable to tell the difference between Lee Ji Hoon and Lee Gon.

And it looks the same for Eun Seob. Even if they are drunk, Eun Seob and Yeong at least look different. But Ji Hoon and Gon look the same from head to toe and today, to add on top of it all, Eun Seob had made them wear even the same dress completely.

They weren't drunk before and Eun Seob and Yeong were able to tell them apart even though Lee Gon and Lee Ji Hoon, _mostly_ Lee Gon, were trying to confuse them but now drunk and not so vigilant, their inhibitions down, it is a bit difficult.

Who is Eun Seob kissing and making out with? Whose lap is he sitting on? Gon or Ji Hoon?

Who is the person who is trying to hug him? Ji Hoon or Gon? Does it matter?

Strangely, the four of them fit, just like puzzle pieces. Soulmates even in different parallel worlds. 

"Stop thinking too much." Even the lines are blurred and the voice is the same, smooth and dripping with honey.

Gon/Ji Hoon leans forward and kisses Yeong's lips softly. Yeong kisses back roughly, pushes Gon/Ji Hoon and stumbles forward and suddenly, his guard is even more down. Yeong and Gon have never been vulnerable in front of anyone else.

"Are you OK with this?" Strange, that only Yeong is asked such a question and not the other three.

Yeong nods, "Stop talking."

Ji Hoon/Gon and Eun Seob stumble towards them and soon, the four of them are a mess of tangled limbs.

Yeong watches as Gon and Ji Hoon both pin Eun Seob against the wall tightly, hands harsh against his curls and eating his mewls and whimpers. Eun Seob seems comfortable, be it give or take unlike Yeong who is a bit hesitant to give or take when it comes to Gon.

He wants to be held sometimes but can't say it out loud, he wants to hold Gon at times but can't hurt him unconsciously because Gon is still the King of KOC. There is nothing stopping Eun Seob who seems to be in the mood to be pinned for the night. Eun Seob reacts beautifully to those hard gropes and those mischievous wandering hands.

Gon/Ji Hoon returns to Yeong's side, turns his face gently and kisses him softly. "Concentrate, Yeong ah."

"You are Lee Gon-hyung, Your Majesty."

"Am I now?"

"Ji Hoon-hyung wouldn't tease me."

"Really now?"

"Maybe I am more compatible with Ji Hoon-hyung, he is serious, I am serious too. Should I dump his Majesty?"

"But opposites attract, my love. And Yeong ah, you do tease Lee Gon at times, don't you? Just like how Ji Hoon teases Eun Seob at times."

Gon/Ji Hoon presses their foreheads together. "But, is this research really that important now? And don't call me 'Your Majesty' while we are in the middle of this, Yeong ah."

Yeong nods, he pulls Gon/Ji Hoon for another kiss.


	2. 2.a. Impostor; 2.b. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

_ **2.a. Impostor** _

"Yeong ah, Eun Seob ah."

Before Eun Seob can run forward and jump into Lee Gon's arms and tickle him, Yeong's words stop him.

"You are not him. You are not our King, you aren't Lee Gon. hyung." Yeong has his gun out in a few seconds and is pointing it at Lee Gon's face, the person isn't Lee Gon, Yeong is sure of it. His _worst_ nightmare.

Eun Seob is surprised that Yeong said 'our King' instead of 'my King'. They don't notice him as they observe each other. One with a dejected expression, the other with a furious one.

Yeong is used to jumping in front of others' guns to protect Lee Gon. He is used to pointing his gun at others to protect Lee Gon. Never has he ever thought that something like this would happen. That, one day, he would have to point the gun at Lee Gon's face, the gun which is solely meant for protecting him.

Eun Seob squeaks, tries to break the tension and jogs between them. He stands in front of the impostor who looks totally like Lee Gon in every way. His expression, his face, his body, stance, stature, his dressing sense, his voice, way of speech, everything is like Lee Gon but something is off and Yeong can feel it. This isn't his boyfriend, Eun Seob's boyfriend, this isn't their Lee Gon. Something is different.

How is Yeong going to find Lee Gon? Where can he even start? When? Why?

"Are you out of your mind, Eun Seob?"

Eun Seob shakes his head. "Ya need ta put that down and give hyung-nim a chance."

Yeong rushes forward and pulls Eun Seob behind him. He hisses, all the while, eyes and gun trained on Lee Gon who doesn't move a muscle. "He could have killed you when you had his back to him. Idiot."

"King Arthur-nim won'."

Yeong snaps. "You don't know him well yet. You can't even tell the difference, can you?"

Eun Seob looks hurt, his eyes become wide. He looks away from them and scratches his ears, "I know I'm no' close ta him like ya. But no one can mimic hyung-nim completely like th'is."

Lee Gon smiles softly, eyes crinkling in fondness at Eun Seob's innocent words, as if he expected it.

Eun Seob smiles like a bunny and jumps in excitement like one. "Magic is involved, ain't it, hyung-nim?"

"Shut up." It is frustrating that Yeong has to worry about two people now. One, the stubborn King who is reckless. The other, innocent fool who is even more reckless, who doesn't even know his own actions. How is he going to protect his two mates?

Is this Lee Lim's handiwork?

The impostor says. "Yeong ah, it isn't. It is because of the flute. The parallel world. The path that connects our two worlds. You need to help Lee Gon, he is stuck."

"How dare you say his Majesty's name?"

Eun Seob sighs in exasperation. "He's hyung-nim's some kinda version, why can't 'e say 'is name?"

"What are you?" Eun Seob asks curiously, like a child, looking at Lee Gon's impostor, still dancing in Yeong's hold.

"Memory. Thoughts. Projection. Dream. Imagination. Soul. Something along those lines. You need to help him, me, us. If you don't want to lose us forever."

Eun Seob shakes his head. "Can' go in without cha flute."

"I can take you there, that's why I am here."

Yeong snaps. "And get us killed?"

Lee Gon really is in a great trouble, it finally dawns on Yeong but he is at war. Help or don't help? Walk into a trap, get the three of them killed or just let Lee Gon die? Options. Kill this person. Follow this person. Arrest this person. Search for Lee Gon without any leads. Damn it.

Eun Seob tries to poke Lee Gon and his hands pass right through him. Eun Seob jumps back, colliding with Yeong who steadies him on reflex. It is cold. Lee Gon's form is cold.

How can Eun Seob trust this figure? Lee Lim has another part of the same flute which means he is also capable of doing such things to mislead them but something about Eun Seob's words calms Yeong and makes him rethink. There is something familiar about this Lee Gon even in all the strangeness. Lee Lim wouldn't be able to create a version of Lee Gon or act like Lee Gon or make someone else like Lee Gon completely to a T.

Eun Seob tries to reason. "Hyung, I thin' Arthur-nim's in trouble. We need ta help him outta 'ere."

Yeong's patience is hanging thin as it is. He grabs Eun Seob's wrist tightly. "Stay with me." He isn't going to let Eun Seob vanish too.

He glares at the impostor. "Lead the way." He keeps his eyes and gun on him as he gives instructions for back up through his earpiece.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ **2.b. Captured** _

"Your Majesty, you need to stop."

"Yeong ah, what are you staying?"

"This is obviously a trap. We will get killed if you go in blindly."

It is obviously a 'we' because Lee Gon isn't stepping anywhere near Lee Lim without Jo Yeong. Lee Gon won't be able to sneak out, Jo Yeong is going to stay glued by his side even if Lee Gon were to give a stupid order. His guards are on high alert outside. Even if by a small probability, Lee Gon manages to sneak out and their guards can't follow him, Jo Yeong is definitely going to be there.

"They have Eun Seob."

"Yes."

"What do you mean by yes, Yeong ah? Don't you care for him?"

"I care. I am worried."

Lee Gon looks at Yeong in disbelief.

"They have him because they know you will come immediately, that, _we_ will come for him. It is a trap. They couldn't take me, they took him instead. They want you to make a mistake and act irrationally." They shouldn't. Yeong won't let that happen.

Lee Gon realizes that Yeong feels guilty as well for not being able to protect Eun Seob, Yeong feels that they took Eun Seob because they couldn't take Yeong or Gon. They brought him here to this world out of their selfishness and put him in danger. Yeong is trying to put that past him and trying to focus on saving him, moving forward.

But Lee Gon still wants to clear few things up, still wants to say a few things, understand a few things. Usually, it isn't hard to see through each other's point of view but right now, both of them are affected and things are foggy.

"He can't take it. He can't. They are going to break him, torture him. We can't let him be in their hands for long, Yeong ah." Eun Seob, their little goofball munchkin can't face this all on his own.

"I know. I am working on it. We can't go in without a plan, Your Majesty."

"You don't seem to be worried, Yeong ah. You are doing an amazing job at hiding it."

"As always. You know me." It is his job to hide his emotions and put others' safety first, the King's, Eun Seob's, the people.

"Not always. Not when it comes to me. You don't hide it. Others can see what happens to you when I go missing."

"It is useless hiding it because everyone knows how close we are." On the other hand, their relationship with Eun Seob is supposed to be a secret but apparently there is a rat in the castle.

Jo Yeong sighs. "We are wasting time discussing this, instead we can talk about our plans."

Lee Gon snaps. "Yeong ah. I am talking about Eun Seob. Our little mate. Do you still not approve of him? Do you _not_ like him? Did I force you into this? I know I am your priority, as a King, as a mate but he should be of equal priority too, right?"

Yeong stares into Lee Gon's eyes. "He is my priority too. Both of you are my priority. I don't think I need to prove anymore that I care for both of you equally. It is hard to choose but I have to do it, at least to keep us safe. This is what Eun Seob would want as well. You are being emotional, at least, I need to stay rational but you are not helping, Gon hyung. We are wasting precious time by arguing."

Lee Gon doesn't know what to say. He deflates. He believes in Yeong but he just wants to kill Lee Lim and save Eun Seob, take his little, innocent mate back into his arms, their arms, as soon as possible.

"He is a fighter, Your Majesty. He was a soldier as well. He was shot instead of you and he made it. He isn't like me but he isn't weak either. He is strong in his way. He might not be able to escape but he will stay alive, for our sake."

Lee Gon murmurs slowly, "He is not your kind of soldier, Yeong ah."

"Soldier none the less."

Yeong and Lee Gon look up at the same time. Yeong adds. "Because he knows that he has to hold on for us, wait for us. He also knows that I will kill him if he gets killed."

Lee Gon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and nods.

They start planning. Yeong can't wait to hurt those who hurt Eun Seob - blood for blood - teach them a lesson so no one will ever think again of taking Eun Seob from them and Lee Gon can't wait to get him away from Lee Lim, to safety. Hang in there, Eun Seob, they will be there soon.

//////////

"You are extremely important to them, aren't you?"

Eun Seob doesn't say anything as he tries his best not to stare at Lee Lim. He is scared, beyond scared, extremely terrified to death just hearing that voice. Again and again and again for the past five days of capture, up close.

" _Or_ are you?"

Lee Lim kneels in front of him, his hands soaked with Eun Seob's blood, he smears it on Eun Seob's face and Eun Seob backs away a little even though he doesn't want to show weakness and there isn't much space behind him. But they probably know that he isn't anything like Yeong.

Eun Seob feels like throwing up. Lee Lim's touch disgusts him beyond anything. Where is Gon hyung-nim and Yeong hyung when he needs them the most?

Lee Lim chuckles and Eun Seob shudders, unable to even breathe. Lee Lim grabs Eun Seob's jaw in a bruising grip and twists his face so they are staring eye to eye.

"You poor thing, you are the bait, do _you_ realize that? I wonder if I chose the wrong bait? Have they abandoned you?"

Lee Lim laughs again as Eun Seob feels another sharp stab of pain to his knee and yells out loud desperately. He won't beg. He shouldn't beg. He shouldn't cry. 

He hopes his mates can hear him, he hopes they can hear him because he won't last long and he can't even think of an escape plan with so many people surrounding him. He isn't in his right mind either.

Yeong would fight back or die trying to escape, right? He wouldn't be crying or yelling like this, waiting to be protected. He wouldn't even feel the pain unlike what Eun Seob is feeling right now. They might not need him but sadly, Eun Seob needs them, desperately, he wants to live, not die like this. He hopes they will be the end of him but he can't even muster the courage or strength to say it out loud because a part of him isn't so sure about it either and he doesn't want the pain to get worse.

//////////

"Eun Seob ah, wake up, you are not there, wake up, Eun Seob ah."

Eun Seob sits up right and immediately regrets it as pain shoots through his stomach and back, he lets out a strangled moan of pain and twists, bringing more tears to his already tired, red and swollen eyes. He is sweating like crazy, shivering because of fear and cold. His sleep wasn't peaceful either, plagued with nightmares of torture. He is never going to walk out alive, is he? 

He realizes that there are two figures nearby and his eyes are blurry and he panics even more.

He is tied down, isn't he? There is some sort of tube in his hand, is it injecting slow poison or something worse inside him? And there is something heavy on his legs. He starts shaking even more. He tries to get the thing off of his legs and the tube out of his hands and a hand stops him.

"Nay, nay, please don' do this. P-please. It _hurts_. Stop."

The hands let go of him as if burned and he is surprised. They never stop usually, they increase the pain when he begs, he backs away and realizes he can't back away much, that he can't even fold into himself with all the pain he is in. He just wants to curl into himself and disappear, away from these people. He doesn't realize that he is sitting on something soft in his haze and confusion. Everything hurts.

"I'ma sorry, I'ma sorry, I don' know nothin'."

He raises his hands above his head with difficulty, ignoring how heavy they feel. He can't process the words spoken by the two figures.

They aren't yelling. Why aren't they yelling and laughing? Why aren't they kicking and punching him? What are they waiting for? They have planned something worse, haven't they? How long more does he have to wait for? Have his King and Yeong abandoned him? Because he is collateral? Because he is stupid? Because he got caught by Lee Lim and they can't let themselves be in the same situation too? Is he already dead and in heaven or hell?

A part of him tries to process and accept it as Lee Gon is the King, another part just wants to hate them and still hope and wait for them like an idiot.

He starts crying, sobs wrack his body. He can't take this anymore. He can't hold on much longer. Two strong arms envelop him into a soft hug and another person's hand is gently trying to pet his hair in a gesture of awkward comfort.

"Eun Seob ah, you are safe with us. Lee Gon. Jo Yeong. We are here. You are safe. We won't let them hurt you again. You are alive, safe, well. They are gone, killed, arrested. No one can hurt you, all right?"

Eun Seob hiccups, "I thought ya two forgot about me ya."

"Never, Eun Seob ah, never."

Lee Gon wipes away his tears and gently supports more of his form, carefully so as to not hurt his wounds further, literally moving Eun Seob onto his lap without any hesitation. Jo Yeong wipes away his nose and sits in front of him silently. "Sorry, Eun Seob."

For many things, sorry for many things. Sorry for letting him be caught, letting him suffer for long, letting him wait for long, for letting him be in pain and fear, for making him feel confused, upset and doubtful.

Yeong never has called him by his name before.

He shivers again as shudders wrack his body. Gon pulls him even closer to him, trying to keep him warm. Yeong steps away to increase the temperature and covers Eun Seob's shoulders with a soft blanket.

Yeong says again, "Sorry."

Eun Seob shakes his head. It wasn't too late because he is still alive somehow. He can see and breathe clearly now. They look exhausted, dead, worried, guilty, sad, upset, angry, tired. Their appearances are disheveled, not the put together impeccable King, not the usual uptight Captain of Royal Guard. They care. They cared. Enough to find him. They didn't give up on him.

And tears form again as he tucks himself safely in Lee Gon's arms and gently reaches out to hold Yeong's hand, who thankfully doesn't pull back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	3. 3a. Kind; 3b. Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

_ **3a. Kind** _

Lee Gon is surprised that Eun Seob is still as cheerful as ever. Excitable. Puppy like. Loud. Energetic. And he is supposed to be on pain killers and sleep inducing drugs. Why isn't he drowsy? Why isn't he angry? Why isn't he blaming Lee Gon and Yeong?

They _forced_ him to come here. They put him in danger. And something feels off. It feels like Eun Seob is compensating or something. And it makes Lee Gon even more guilty. He never wanted their little mate to get hurt.

Is Eun Seob upset and worried that they don't like him? Is he afraid to talk to them? Did they force him to become like this? It feels as if there is a gap now between Eun Seob and the two of them.

How is this any different? He failed Yeong multiple times and now he is failing Eun Seob as well. Letting them get hurt like this.

He wonders if he can make things clear. Can he make Eun Seob talk? It looks like it might be difficult to get things out of Eun Seob. It feels like he might be the same as Yeong, tightly keeping everything inside, bottled up, stubborn when it comes to expression negative emotions.

Eun Seob is very expressive, more than Lee Gon - who has to keep a facade as he is the King - and Yeong - who has to keep a facade because he is Yeong more than a Royal Guard - put together.

But Eun Seob expresses positive things more. Easily. Naturally. But he has never once showed them his insecure side, hurt side, upset side, all those negative emotions. The two of them haven't witnessed it. Does Eun Seob not trust them? Is he afraid? Does he think that he is intruding in their relationship?

"Eun Seob ah?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Lee Gon doesn't have the energy or the heart to smile. He watches fondly as Eun Seob starts chatting away in excitement, watches fondly as he starts stuffing his face with cake without asking Lee Gon to eat and does little jumps and awkwardly dances around. The lonely hospital ward must have gotten to him. Being forced to act like Yeong all the time must have dampened Eun Seob's usual cheerful demeanor.

Lee Gon honestly prefers hyung-nim or Arthur-nim. Even though he was the one who teased Eun Seob on purpose to call him like that in a loud, gruff voice. Eun Seob misunderstands Lee Gon and Jo Yeong a lot, doesn't get when they are serious or teasing, sometimes even they don't.

"You know that we like you, right? For who you are. Are you OK? What's wrong?"

Eun Seob's face falls a little. He places the cake down and settles, awkwardly fidgeting, unable to keep completely still.

"Ya whispered Yeongie-hyung's name, aftar sayin' ma name."

"What?"

"When I was shot."

_Oh. Oh. Oh._ Damn it. Oh. Just how thick can Lee Gon be? Does he think that Lee Gon was glad that it wasn't Yeong who got hurt? Hell no. He whispered Yeong's name because there were other guards nearby. Because he blamed himself for putting Eun Seob in the same position.

"Eun Seob ah. It isn't what you think it is. You are important to me. To Yeong. I know it isn't probably easy to trust me now, to trust us now but you mean a lot to us."

"I'ma just comin' between ya two."

"No. No. You listen to me, Jo Eun Seob, if you think like this, you will get beheaded for sure, all right? That's a lie. Get this into that thick fluffy head of yours, all right? It is the _three_ of _us_. Not me and Yeong alone. Not you and Yeong. Not you and me. It is the three of us, together, OK?"

Eun Seob chuckles a little, true smile.

"Sneaky brat. You were going to lie and blame it on the medication, weren't you? You need to be punished after you get better."

Eun Seob pouts a little.

"I will let Yeong deal with you. He is _good_ with punishments."

Eun Seob shakes his head and Lee Gon steps forward. Eun Seob's eyes widen and he backs a little in nervousness. Lee Gon smiles softly and pets his hair gently and kisses his forehead, cheeks and nose. Eun Seob lets out a soft blissed out noise.

He chuckles, pecks Lee Gon's lips quickly and runs away.

Lee Gon's heart still feels a bit heavy.

Does this mean Eun Seob was pretending to be happy? So as to not worry others, to make others smile? Especially for Lee Gon and Jo Yeong's sake?

Lee Gon is reminded of the words. 'Sometimes, the sweetest, most innocent and helpful souls hide the deepest scars.' Lee Gon knows that it isn't easy for Eun Seob as people seem to think. People seem to misunderstand that he has never been through pain. People have different limits.

Someone as cheerful as Eun Seob, who seems completely carefree, also needs love, needs to be treasured and protected and showered with it. Lee Gon and Jo Yeong won't make the same mistake again.

It reminds Lee Gon of Jo Yeong. Eun Seob and Yeong are different yet eerily same in few ways. 

People think Eun Seob never gets hurt but he does, he just doesn't show it. Same as Yeong. Yeong doesn't show it by being stubborn and wearing a mask, apparently Eun Seob doesn't show it by pretending to be even more cheerful than usual. But they are normal people at the end of the day, they are Lee Gon's people and he will take care of them just as they try so hard for him.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ **3b. Act** _

Both of them trained him. Lee Gon and Jo Yeong trained Jo Eun Seob to act like Jo Yeong. So that Yeong can go after Lee Lim in the other world, so that Eun Seob can replace Yeong. Yeong's presence as the Captain of Royal Guard who is the King's shield is extremely important.

His presence should always be by the King's side no matter what. He is not someone who can be replaced. He is not someone who can go on other assignments, away from the King. His disappearance would cause chaos because he is that important to the King.

He is well respected and loved by the people because he cares more for the King than himself. Because he is responsible and would do anything to protect the King, even put himself in harm's way. He is a very close friend of Lee Gon and a very trusted companion.

He keeps away dangers from the King just by being there, silent, strong silhouette. Presence lingering even in physical absence. Leaving a mark everywhere near Lee Gon. Someone who should never be missed.

So Jo Eun Seob had to come over and take over his position. A position that can never be left empty.

Lee Gon adored Eun Seob from the start and Yeong recently started warming up to him. But this was a hard decision, a hard choice to make because Eun Seob isn't someone who is fit for things like these. Being stoic. Guarding the King. Being serious. He is someone who is the opposite of Jo Yeong in every way. Looks. Appearance. Thoughts. Actions. Reactions. Emotions. Words. Everything.

Just because he looks like Jo Yeong now doesn't make him anything like Jo Yeong to be honest. Lee Gon has to coach Eun Seob, at times even in front of people. It isn't easy. Both of them miss Jo Yeong and things are hard because of Lee Lim.

It has been a few months. Eun Seob has become more and more like Jo Yeong. And it worries Lee Gon. A lot. It worries Yeong a lot who is updated about everything happening by Lee Gon. The three of them have met a few times, in the other world and even then, Eun Seob tries his best to remain serious and it worries both of them.

His slips have become lesser and lesser in number.

They started it. They didn't give him a chance. They kind of forced him into it but they miss Eun Seob. The usual bunny, child like Eun Seob. He hasn't spoken in Satoori for a long time. He stopped being childish. He hasn't laughed out loud in a long time. He doesn't look at things with wonder in his eyes anymore. He isn't loud, cheerful. He looks stoic but they know it is pained.

Trying his best. Forced to continue his act, his facade to keep his cover, their cover. Forced to be cool, charismatic, put together. No chance to be free. Locked. Caged. Always on the look out for himself, for his hyungs, for Lee Gon, for Yeong. Scared but can't show it.

Yeong probably made it a little bit worse by constantly drilling things into him everytime they met in the other world. Never letting him breathe. Never hearing him out. Never letting him speak.

No time for reassurance or sugar coating or kisses or love among the three of them. Only ordering, planning, guiding, teaching, snapping. Yeong even ignored Eun Seob's jokes and pleading at times. Worried for both Lee Gon and Eun Seob, so that Eun Seob's cover won't be blown.

He doesn't even react by reflex like Eun Seob. He is trying extremely hard, more than necessary. Lee Gon and Jo Yeong don't have to coach him anymore but he feels empty, hollow and they don't like this Eun Seob. He isn't that silly, day dreaming, cloud nine little cutie.

Jo Yeong being stoic is different. Eun Seob is not being stoic, he just feels numb. He is hiding himself. For them. For the two of them. For the three of them. For their relationship. Safety.

The last straw is when he collapses because of a fever after forcing himself back to work again, after following Lee Gon stubbornly to the other world, just after a few days of getting physically hurt trying to protect Lee Gon from an intruder. He has become better at fighting, offense, defense, thanks to Yeong and Gon's rigorous training.

Yeong snaps, "That's enough." Eun Seob goes still, stops struggling. He lets Yeong lift him and place him on the bed without any words.

Lee Gon comes with some ice, cloth and medicines. He nods at Yeong silently and goes to the kitchen to make something for Eun Seob to eat.

Eun Seob lets Yeong gently remove his coat and socks. Yeong tucks him in and places the cool towel on his forehead.

"It is OK."

Eun Seob lets out a sigh of relief and smiles softly. It isn't his usual cheerful smile. He makes no noise, more like Yeong, instead of his own usual self.

Yeong can't say, 'It is OK to make mistakes, don't force yourself.' He can't. Because Eun Seob can't slip and let himself be caught. Lee Gon's safety comes first.

Instead he says, "It is just the three of us here." Trying to let the inner Eun Seob out but Eun Seob doesn't budge. There is a sad smile on his face which doesn't suit him.

Eun Seob smiles tiredly. "Thanks, hyung." There is still no trace of fun on his face.

Lee Gon comes back with a bowl of soup and porridge and snorts, "What Mr. Captain here means is that you don't have to force yourself even in front of us, Eun Seob ah. OK? Let us know. We won't bite you."

Lee Gon gently sets the plate on Eun Seob's lap after Yeong helps him sit up with pillows behind his back for support against the head rest of the bed.

Eun Seob nods. He starts eating slowly, carefully, his love of food nowhere to be seen. So cautious.

"Eun Seob ah."

Eun Seob doesn't say anything.

"Look at me, at _us_ , please."

Eun Seob looks at the two of them after a long time. He looks dull, a little bit lost. Still no hint of smile or teasing on his face.

"Don't do this to yourself, OK? You are not alone, OK?"

Eun Seob whispers, "Hyung, ain't I annoying?" Slip of Satoori and Lee Gon hugs him tightly. "Never. We are not going to leave you, Eun Seob ah. We are so close to capturing Lee Lim."

Eun Seob looks down at his lap. "I don' wanna embarrass Yeongie-hyung 'ere."

Yeong closes his eyes and remembers how he asked Eun Seob harshly not to embarrass him in Corea. He gently pats Eun Seob's hair and awkwardly tries the accent. "Ya're working hard, Eun Seob ah."

Eun Seob closes his eyes, leans into their touch but still can't bring himself to smile. He has been worried a lot about the three of their relationship from the beginning. Uncharacteristically. He is someone who lives in the present unlike Gon and Yeong but for the first time, their relationship has made him think about the future.

"What 'bout the portal? I can't stay there. Ya guys can't stay 'ere. Ya guys are going to abandon me, right? Y'all never liked me in the first place. Will ya two forget me and move on?"

Surprisingly it is Yeong who speaks up. "We will make it work, Eun Seob."

"So, take your time and come back to us, OK? Eun Seob ah." Lee Gon whispers soothingly.

The three of them stay silent, content in each other's presence for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	4. 4a. Hurt; 4b. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

_ **4a. Hurt** _

"Do ya know how scary ya were when we first met, hyung?"

Jo Yeong knows, he remembers, people find him scary most of the times during first meetings and it continues on even after that. It is rare that people do not find him scary. He doesn't open up to just anyone. He opens up to few and only they find him non scary later, if he lets them.

That wasn't the case with Eun Seob though. It started off weirdly but later, it changed. Eun Seob is similar to Lee Gon in Yeong's eyes. Softer version. And Yeong is going to break the promise he made himself. He doesn't have another choice. Neither does Lee Gon.

Yeong says in a monotone, "You hid behind Lieutenant Jung."

Eun Seob flinches. Getting scolded is preferable than being treated to Yeong's indifference and poker face. Yeong was like that, a wall, immovable wall when they first met. He warmed up but lately, he has been going back to that expressionless person. Eun Seob has been seeing less and less of Gon too. What is happening? He knows it isn't anything good.

Eun Seob looks at Yeong's feet, "I go' use' ta it cos' ya're no' actually like that."

Yeong doesn't say anything.

Eun Seob continues, "Ya know what ta say ta exactly hurt me even though ya don' talk a lot. Ya've already made a decisio' withou me..."

Aren't they supposed to be together in this?

Yeong glares at Eun Seob, "You talk enough for the three of us."

Eun Seob feels hurt. People tell him all the time that he is loud and annoying but it hurts coming from Yeong. He is glad hyung-nim isn't here. Would he have stopped Yeong or just watched silently? Eun Seob doesn't know which would hurt more. Hearing these words from hyung-nim also will make Eun Seob even more upset.

Is Gon going to say the same thing to him, when they meet again? Will they even meet? Why does it feel like he won't see Gon again and that this will be the last time to see Yeong as well?

Why are they doing this to him? Weren't they the ones who brought him along to their world because they love him? Why are they suddenly doing this to him? Ignoring and giving him the cold shoulders? Silently asking him to get lost? Eun Seob maybe oblivious a lot of the times but he can read through silence, in between lines when it comes to people he cares for the most. 

Sometimes, he just acts as if he can't. It is better for everyone involved. Eun Seob is good at acting, with people he loves. There is a different side to him. He thought they knew, that they understood. Oh, how wrong was he. How wrong is he.

Why are they suddenly changing? They disrupted his normal life, brought him here, uprooted his whole world and decide to just let him go back to being alone again, without them? Why? 

He didn't think his hyungs could be so cruel. Maybe he knew and just couldn't accept it.

"Why don'cha like me anymor'? What'd I do wrong ta ya hyung?"

He thought the dynamics were getting better among the three of them but why is Yeong back to hating him again?

"Jo Eun Seob, stop calling me that!"

And Eun Seob's world comes to a freezing halt. 

He is sorry for coming into their lives, he is very sorry for disturbing them. He doesn't say it out loud. Yeong can see it in his eyes. He forces himself not let his eyes become watery. He manages somehow.

He really came in between them, didn't he? He is no match for their relationship, he can't fit in with them nor can he fit in their world, he is different, he is different, weird, strange. Why did they even try to make him feel better? Why did they lie? Try to reassure him? Gon and Yeong have been together for almost twenty five years. What is that compared to a couple of months with Eun Seob?

People think of him as cute, likable and innocent but to be honest no one has really loved or appreciated or accepted him completely, there is always a barrier between him and the others that no one wants to overcome, no one really knows him. It is no use just for him to try on his own, one-sidedly. 

Yeong and Gon broke that but he is not sure anymore. What happened? Was that all a dream, nightmare, imagination? What is happening now, is this going to be their, _his_ , finally hard reality?

He didn't realize that even he could feel like this. 

"Hyung, lemme go." He whispers.

'Don' let me go, don' abandon me.' is what he wants to say but he forces himself not to. Enough damage has been done and he doesn't want to break down in front of Yeong. He wants to keep the reset of his pride and sanity. 

Yeong watches with a heavy heart as Eun Seob walks away with his head lowered. He hates himself. He hates Gon. Gon hates himself. Gon hates Yeong. No one has ever seen this sad side of Eun Seob and the two of them have broken him. They can't ever be forgiven.

_"I want you to cut this off, Yeong."_

_"You are cruel, your Majesty." To Yeong and Eun Seob and to himself._

_The fact that Gon won't come see Eun Seob for the last time, that he is forcing Yeong to do all the dirty work is very annoying._

_Gon doesn't say anything._

_"You are not someone like this."_

_Gon walks away, ignoring Yeong's harsh words._

But... there really is no workaround, no choice. Even Yeong wants to try but Gon doesn't.

The gate has to be closed and Eun Seob loves his siblings and family too much to live with Yeong and Gon forever. The threat is gone, Lee Lim is dead but they can't force Eun Seob to stay here. They can't do that to him.

They can't keep travelling between the worlds because time will stop forever if they keep crossing and it will be hard to stop if this were to continue for some more time.

They were never fated, the three of them to be together even though they are meant for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ **4b. Oblivious** _

"Why can' hyung an' ya alone go? We've da same face, doesn't have ta be da three of us, I won' be misse'."

Why are they asking Eun Seob to tag along after what happened last time? Are they making fun of him? He hates it when his hyungs make too much fun of him, they pull his leg all the time, it is mostly Gon but Yeong joins him at times too. Yeong is probably sick of being teased by Gon all the time, probably sick of not being able to tease Gon back all the time. So in comes along little Eun Seob whom both of them can tease.

Gon smiles but it is not a nice one, Eun Seob can tell. Gon wants something.

Gon says, "He is scary, you aren't, he looks tough, you look like a cutie pie, so it's a nice balance when it is the three of us and things are no fun without you Eun Seob ah, you are _our_ mate too, aren't you? Why would you not want to come with us?"

Eun Seob makes a noise of protest which sounds weak to his own ears and Yeong just silently glares at Gon. Eun Seob is so whipped for his hyungs, unable to say no.

Gon sighs, "You are going to be killed by me, the both of you. Right this instant."

Eun Seob pouts while Yeong just snorts.

As if he can kill them, _please_.

Eun Seob looks away from them, "I don' want ta go with hyungs again, it's no fun for me, only for ya two, especially Gon hyung."

Last time, the three of them went to a bar, Lee Gon was hit on the moment he stepped in and Yeong got furious, went berserk.

And while Yeong was busy taking care of the person who hit on Lee Gon and Gon was trying to not laugh, not to let it happen with great difficulty and stop Yeong at the same time, something similar started happening to Eun Seob who didn't even realize it.

Before Eun Seob could help them, he was stopped by another person.

//////////

Eun Seob forgets that he has the same face as Yeong, that even though they look vastly different, their auras are vastly different, both of them are beautiful, handsome in their own way. Even though Yeong and Gon tell him all the time, that he is beautiful and cute and adorable, that he must be protected at all costs because of his obliviousness.

Yeong, the elder twin - handsome, strict and manly, rough, like a captain, all protective and courageous, worked in military, now a cop.

Eun Seob, the younger twin - cute, beautiful, innocent, soft and baby like, like a puppy who forgets that he is an adult and refuses to behave like a grown up. Works at the NIS.

Twins who grew apart from each other due to their parents' divorce and who met again because their parents decided to become a family again, twins who are like night and day with the way they look, talk, feel, dress, move, behave.

But none the less twins, who fell in love with the same person, who care for the same people, their family and Lee Gon - twins who chose Lee Gon, Lee Gon who loves the twins, _both_ of them. The three of them are a package. Three. Incomplete with even one missing.

"Are you with them?"

Eun Seob nods, still trying to shake of the guy's hands and looking behind him, eyes on his hyungs.

"Boyfriends?"

Eun Seob nods again, he is worried, he has to help them.

"Then lets go, shall we?"

_Huh_? Didn't Eun Seob just tell them that they are boyfriends? Oh.. the guy misunderstood that those two are boyfriends? It happens all the time. It is better that way because Eun Seob and Yeong are twins and people judge gay relationships a lot in general and one that includes twins? Of course, even more judging. What else can people do?

Eun Seob feels a little bit upset, why do people normally assume Yeong hyung and Gon hyung to be together all the time and leave him out?

"Don't pout, darling, lets not get in their way, I can help you out."

Eun Seob shakes his head, "Don' wanna. Lemme go. I'ma no' intereste'."

"At least let me buy you a drink?" The guy isn't taking a hint.

He pulls Eun Seob forcefully and Eun Seob stumbles along with a protest, he tries calling for his hyungs but they can't hear him over the noise and they are still sorting out few things. He doesn't want to cause a scene or use violence, he will sort it out softly.

He wishes they would pay attention to him too; the two have known each other since childhood unlike Eun Seob who got to know them just a few years back when Gon came along with Yeong and their father.

Why is this guy being so forceful? What is his problem? 

Eun Seob is so oblivious to the fact that the guy is trying to hit on him, he doesn't realize that people find him attractive, men and women, not just cute and some take advantage of his innocent self without any thoughts or hesitation.

Eun Seob nods to himself, he will just drink and leave, the guy probably is just bored, Eun Seob wants to go back to his hyungs, do they not miss him? Do they not notice his absence?

The guy pulls a chair and makes him sit, hands lingering on his shoulders. He pushes a glass toward Eun Seob.

Eun Seob looks at the glass wearily, he doesn't want to drink, he is wondering how he can refuse when Yeong's hands grab the glass from his hands and without any hesitation throws it at the guy's face.

The guy gulps at Yeong's murderous aura and backs into Gon who has a scarier expression.

"You shouldn't do this to our little Eun Seob or anyone else for the matter, yes?" Gon says softly but his stance is menacing. The guy just nods and literally scampers away with his tail tucked behind his legs.

"Hyungs?" He cocks his head at them.

"Eun Seob ah? Are you out of your mind, why would you accept something like that from a stranger? There was something in the drink, don't you realize how people can do something easily to you? Why are you like this?" Gon shakes his head as he hugs Eun Seob tightly.

"I'ma sorry, hyungies. Bu' I really wasn' abou' ta drink it." Eun Seob pouts. He is not that bad. He is an airhead most of the times but he is not that careless. 

Yeong flicks his forehead and Eun Seob cutely rubs at it afterwards. Eun Seob quickly pecks the two of them on their lips.

The two bundle Eun Seob between themselves and take him home making him smile, he feels safe, happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	5. 5. It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"You should leave him alone."

Eun Seob startles as Yeong addresses the spirit instead of just making her vanish without any warning. Yeong is usually actions first and think later but Lee Gon hyung must have spoken to him before hand about this... er... _situation_.

She bows. "I am sorry, I know my time is up and I should leave... but I just want to spend sometime with little Eun Seob here. He reminds me of my son and he even tells me about how my son is doing. Can you give me some more time with him? I know I am being selfish."

Eun Seob blushes.

Yeong loses his temper. "Stop blushing, you idiot. You are vanishing."

Both Eun Seob and the elderly female spirit flinch.

"W-what?" She asks. Of course, she doesn't know. Not all spirits know.

Yeong sighs, headache already forming. "Do you not realize what you are doing to him?" Why is he surrounded by people who want to make things very _very_ hard for him?

Eun Seob shakes his head. "Hyungie, please don' tell 'er. It's OK, I can take it."

Yeong glares at Eun Seob and shakes his hand away. "You can't do this any longer, Eun Seob. It is _not_ OK."

He turns to the spirit, "Spirits need energy to stay in this world. This isn't your world. You don't belong here. And you can't stay without energy. Few spirits take it from plants, animals, air, water, trees. Few spirits feed on purpose and kill humans and become evil. Few spirits like you borrow energy from humans without even realizing, you can't stop it from happening unless you move on. And if spirits stay longer, chances of becoming evil are even more."

It finally dawns on her. "I am living off of his energy?"

Yeong nods.

"I am sucking him dry and there is no way to stop it?" She looks horrified and steps back from Eun Seob - that isn't going to help anyone - and Yeong is glad that they are dealing with a nice spirit. It would have been messier if an evil one were involved. And Eun Seob attracts such - good and evil - spirits all the time easily. Especially evil ones which masquerade as good ones and try to use him.

Yeong nods again. He sighs at Eun Seob, "You knew the signs. Why didn't you tell her and ask her to stop?"

Stupid question, of course Eun Seob couldn't ask her to stop. He is an idiot who cares for others more than himself, he always tries to help other people, even strangers, humans or ghosts.

Eun Seob is stubbornly looking away from Yeong, Eun Seob is petulant, well Yeong is _angrier_. Eun Seob put himself in danger _again_ , broke his promise again for the umpteenth time. They promised each other to be safe, to not put themselves in danger because the three of them, Eun Seob, Yeong and Gon can see/feel/hear, hunt evil energy/harness good energy/guide spirits to afterlife and exorcise spirits respectively. 

They need to stick together and be careful but Gon and Eun Seob usually end up putting themselves in trouble and Yeong always, _always_ has to clean up after them. They increase his work and blood pressure, to be honest.

"If I leave, it will stop, right? He will be OK, right?"

Yeong nods just as Eun Seob's body is wracked with another set of coughs. Yeong ignores Eun Seob's protests and gently covers him with his coat and puts his arms around him in support. Eun Seob leans onto him and his entire frame is shivering.

_The self sacrificing idiot._

"I am sorry. Thank you for helping me out, little Eun Seob. You have nice friends to look after you, just like my son does. I am sorry and thank you for everything. For listening to me. For talking to me about my son. For treating me like human. For putting yourself in trouble and helping me out."

She starts to vanish slowly and Eun Seob can't hold back any longer as tears form. Yeong doesn't say anything as Eun Seob hides his face in Yeong's shirt, gripping it as a lifeline.

Yeong is just glad that Eun Seob is fine. He will not have nose bleeds. He will not get head aches and fevers. He will not faint. His energy will not be sapped. He won't disappear. Eun Seob will be fine and for that, Yeong is thankful.

"Why, Eun Seob?" Yeong asks again.

Eun Seob hiccups, "She's lonely."

"So you would just kill yourself and leave us two alone?"

"I wasn' plannin' that far ahead."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, hyung."

"Lets go home, Gon is waiting for us."

Eun Seob nods and he stumbles, unable to stand straight. Yeong catches him. How did he even let it get this bad? How did he hide it in front of the spirit? From them? He has been meeting the spirit for almost two weeks and they caught him fainting only yesterday. He has become such a great actor and Yeong is angry at Gon for teaching such things to Eun Seob. Eun Seob is picking up useless things from Gon.

Yeong kneels down and gently pulls Eun Seob onto his back. He hooks his arms around Eun Seob's legs and places Eun Seob's arms around his neck and starts walking before Eun Seob can protest. But Eun Seob isn't in any condition to protest.

"I'ma heavy."

"It's OK." Yeong is strong, he can take it for the both of them, as long as they stay safe and sound, Yeong will do _anything_ for them.

Yeong wonders, how can he make things more effective? Clearly, his and Gon's scolding and glares aren't having an effect on Eun Seob anymore. They have warned him, spoken to him multiple times but Eun Seob's soft heart just doesn't stop him from doing things like these. They should keep a better eye on him, keep him locked up or something. Yeong sighs and shakes his head. What should they do? What are they missing? What are they doing wrong?

This is what Eun Seob does often, try to help ghosts, both the good and bad ones. Nothing new. The adorable idiot can't even differentiate between a good and a bad ghost, often getting himself in trouble.

Eun Seob is selfless like this. Otherwise, he wouldn't have taken in Gon and Yeong who are travelers from different worlds. He is still helping them, it has been years and the three of them are more than just acquaintances or friends. They are like soulmates now. He trusted them blindly and he still trusts them.

Eun Seob gave up his dreams and college to help his parents take care of his younger siblings, he even got into an accident to protect little ghosts, a few years back without any second thought.

This is how he is, was and probably will be... forever.

Eun Seob gets hurt if he uses his powers, yet he uses it to help others without any hesitation.

Yeong hisses, "You are an idiot, I should just probably leave you here and go. You never listen to us."

Eun Seob smiles sadly, "Ya won' do dat if it were Gon-hyung-nim, na?"

"What nonsense are you spouting? I would do worse if it were Gon. I would have smacked him by now. You know that better than me. It is the stupid exhaustion talking." Yeong growls.

Eun Seob chuckles, "Hyung-nim also puts himsel' a lot in trouble, ya're always dere ta help him out, why not me?"

"Eun Seob ah, where am I right now? Why am I here with you if I don't give a shit about you? You know better than anyone that I don't waste time on useless people, right?"

This is the after effects of Eun Seob's powers speaking. If he uses his power a lot, it saps his emotional and mental strength as well. Gon and Yeong try their best to reassure him at times like these. Gon is better, to be honest.

"Ya chew me out more than hyung-nim." Eun Seob pouts.

"Well, stop doing things if you don't want to get chewed out! And Gon gets hit by me more, do you want to get hit instead? Would you prefer that?"

Eun Seob shakes his head, "No!"

"Then just stay put and shut up."

"Ouch, that was harsh, our unbreakable sword." Gon's voice is heard and Yeong turns to glare at him.

"What did I do now?" Gon whines.

Yeong ignores Gon and starts walking towards their house as Gon tries to frantically appease Yeong, take care of Eun Seob and keep up with Yeong at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
